Silver War: A New Threat
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra calls old friends to come, to face off Sinister.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. I do not own Power Rangers. I do not own X-Men either. Gah! I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated PG 13 Violence, and Swearing. David is Tommy's biological brother. See Zeo Season Zeo Quest Red Ranger. Sailor Silver Star is Sarra's Senshi name. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Silver War:

Created by Sarra Torrens:

December 22, 2010

Chapter 1: A New Threat:

'They also serve who stand and wait,'-Milton

Sarra had been with the Battle Force 5 for a while, around about a year, when trouble ended up on their doorstep. Again. Sarra moaned. "Hell's bells!" She muttered. Sarra turned to Vert, whose eyes were bright, with worry and fierce protectiveness of his team, and that included her. She smiled. "I need Sherman, Oh Fearless Leader." He nodded. Sarra smiled as he left, to go find him. He'd muttered about the Diner, not too long ago.

Sarra smiled as she heard the Buster's tires come down. Sage was with her when he returned as he came and she fell to her knees. "Sarra!" He cried. She smiled. "Sorry Smartman..." She muttered. Sherman looked worried. He carried her in his arms to their condo, and put her in their bed. "Sarra. Rest. If I need to; who do I call?" he asked. She sighed. "The X-Men Love. It has to deal with them. Tell them Mr. Sinister. Tell them...Handler's Corner, he's seeking me out..." She passed out. "Sarra..." "Hang on Love." He called softly.

She passed out, and sometime later, saw a worried face that she hadn't seen in a while. It was her old love Logan. "Logan. Thanks for comin'. Its Sinister...He's in town, hunting...what I'm not all together too sure." She said. Scott's ruby red glasses showed up and a bad grimace below. "I will stop him before he gets anywhere near..." Sarra smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. Then, her communicator went off. The one for the Power Rangers. "Hell's Bells...what now?" She asked. Sherman handed her the device. "Silver Zeo here." She said. Sarra waited. "Silver Zeo, this is Pink Turbo." Sarra smiled. "What is it girlfriend?" She asked. There was cursing. Then, "Can't get ahold of Tommy, he's been AWOL and his team's not being able to find him." Sarra cursed. "What team is it now?" She asked.

"Um...Dino Thunder." Sarra chuckled. "Back to dinosaurs huh?" Kat chuckled. "Yeah. David's been really worried we've not been able to reach him." Sarra concentrated. "Um...last time I talked to him was after the Jason/Goldar debacle. He's usually a recluse, but not with me, but even I haven't been able to talk to him lately. I...can't help right now. Um...talk to either Andros, or...Haley. I'll talk to Trey. Maybe he can be raised...somehow." Kat sighed.

"Thanks babe, I'll get back in touch with you soon." Sarra nodded. "Soon. And Kat?" Kat waited. "If either of you hear from him first?" Kat nodded to herself. "I'll get back ASAP girlfriend." Sarra smiled. "Kay." Sarra then called Trey and relayed the problem. "I shall see what I can accomplish, little sister. No worry." Sarra smiled. "Thanks, bro. Keep thy little royal head down eh?" She asked. He chuckled. "You too, Princess Lady Silver." She rolled her eyes. "TREY!" She moaned. He chuckled.

"Night Sarra." She smiled. "Bright to your mornin' _little_ brother." He chuckled. "Star filled night of good dreams, Silver." She smiled. "You too." Was all that she said afterwards. She then rolled her eyes. "That Prince." She said as she let go of her communicator for Trey, and she rolled her eyes. "First calling me Little Sister, when I could be practically his mother. Then, pulling the Princess Lady stitch." She rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Then she called Kat. "Trey's on it girlfriend." There was silence and then, "Good." She said. "Take care girl." She said to Sarra. Sarra grinned. "Feverantly, girlfriend. Trey pulled the little sister act again, too bad he was too far away or'd I'd've smacked the crazy prince." She said. Kat laughed. "I will keep in touch Sarra." Kat said. Sarra smiled. "You'd better, you've become no better than Shadow lately." She cringed. "I know you've been busy with helping David run the Youth Center portion of the Surf Spot but really." Kat chuckled."Okay Silver." She said. Sarra smiled. "Kay, I've got some interesting times here, so I'd better go, just give that daughter of yours a hug for me." Kat smiled. "Right Sarra. Love you girlfriend." Sarra smiled. "Love ya too, Ballet girl." "Get Tan to call me too eh? She'd just dropped off the face of the earth." Kat chuckled. "Right." "Okay Sarra, take care." Sarra smiled. "Take care." She said.

Sarra then let go of her communicator button, and put the 'watch' like device that Billy had designed for the Rangers on her wrist. Sarra sighed, as Sherman came to her side, and kissed her. She smiled. "Smartman..." "What arrangements have been made for our guests?" She asked as she propped herself up again. He smiled. "They are in the guest quarters you made for the Rangers when they were here." Sarra smiled. "Good. Who do we have, 'cause I know its more than just Cycke and Wolverine." She said as she felt him come up behind her and hold her with his arms. He was very strong, and comforting. She smiled. "Storm, Colossus, Jean." Sarra looked askance. "Hells." "Five of the strongest mutants...both physical strength and mind strength, you've seen my powers, Jean and Storm have twice that amount of manipulation with elements and the mind respectively." He nodded.

Sherman smiled as he touched her gently, and kissed her hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Still tired..." She said. "I know. Rest." He said. She smiled. "Thanks...Sherm." He smiled. "Your welcome, Sarra Love." She smiled. "I'm so very glad your here." She whispered. He smiled. "I know." "I am glad I am here for you too." He said and she angled her neck and they kissed. Sarra smiled as she did, she felt love and that had been for so long before. She smiled as she felt their link strengthening, as she knew she would need it. "Love you." She whispered. "Love you too Silver." She smiled.

There was a knock at their apartment door. Sarra smiled as she got up and wrapped her bathrobe around herself, and answered the door. "Come in." She said as she saw someone there, and smiled. "Dear...put the tea kettle on?" She asked Sherman as she lead the old friend into her apartment. Storm came through. She smiled, her white hair contrasting her dark skin, as she walked in. "You alright, Sarra?" She asked. Sarra grinned. "Yep." "Lots better, glad I have my...Smartman." He chuckled. Storm looked at him. She sized him up and there was a smile on his face. "Sarra, you picked a good one." Sarra grinned. "I know." She said. He chuckled again. She smiled.

Sarra snuggled into the younger twin after he brought tea for all three of them. "So what can I do for you Ororro old friend." Ororro sighed. "You know the Proffessor went with Yalandra of the Shiar and left us to carry on the next generation of Mutants?" Sarra nodded. "Yes. I was furious what had happend with the Proffessor." "It burned a hole to my spirit." She said. Ororro smiled. "We have some mutants that may need some special training, the kind you do, if you know what I mean." Sarra smiled. "Well, you can either send them out here, when we're done, as a special training retreat as you would, or I could come back to Salem. Not enough people are there that remember me anyway." She said. There was silence, and Ororro smiled. "Thank you so much old friend." Sarra smiled. "So have you beaten the Kanuckle head enough that he looks at you now?" Ororro blushed. She chuckled, and cheered when she saw the ring on her hand.

"All I can say is about damned time. He certainly took long enough." Ororro blushed. "Sarra!" She wailed. Sarra smiled. "Well, Stormy, between what happened between Jean and Scott and Wolvy and me," Sarra shook her head. "I never thought he'd finally pick the right girl for him, as you obviously were, and Rogue wasn't. She was meant for the Cajun." "I'm just glad he realized before I had to beat him over the head again." She chuckled as Storm moaned. "Sarra!" She replied. Sarra chuckled.

Sarra chuckled, and there was a knock at the apartment door. "COME!" Sarra called. Logan came in as well as Pitor, also known as Colossus. "Pitor!" Sarra said with a smile and hugged him. "Silver...it's been too long." He said. She explained her feelings. Ororro swore and Pitor was mad. "Will that mad man never die!" Ororro asked. Sarra smiled. "I guess not Ororro..." "He's stubborn." She smiled. Sarra's smile was evil.

Orroro shuddered. She nodded. Vert came to see them. "We've got company. Sarks invading Handler's Corner, don't know how Silver." Sarra swore. "Hell's bells." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "Alright, lets move." She said, as she groused that out, Vert nodded and they left the X-men for a while. Sarra smiled as she trashed Sarks. Then she saw Zimmerick. "Holy Stars!" She said. She aimed for him. "Sarra!" Sherman called. "Something I need to do love." "Hold on." She stopped and turned into Princess Star. She then flashed and bolts of star power came from the sky and landed on the cars that the Sark were in and toasted them. Then, Sarra collapsed into a pale heap. "SARRA!" Sherman cried. He leapt out of the Buster.

"SHERMAN!" Spinner cried. "Little Bro!" Sarra was cold when he got to her. "Beloved." She smiled. "Did we get him?" She whispered. He nodded. "Thank the Gods for that." He smiled and took her pulse. "Oh Angel." She smiled. "I've never been...an Angel..." He smiled. "Always to me you were." She smiled weakly. "Thank you love." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra..." He curled her into his arms. "Vert...I need a hand with her Bike." Vert nodded and got it attached to the Buster. "Back to the Hub." Vert decided. They left.

Sarra was tired. "God..." She muttered as she hit her bed. She woke up with a headache nine hours later with the sun streaming into her window. "Hell's Bells and stupid talkin' black cats..." She muttered as Sherman smiled as he came in. Sarra grinned as she saw him. "Love..." "Mornin'." He smiled. "Morning dear. How are you?" He asked. She smiled. "Tired...Growly." He smiled as he kissed her. "Hrmmm...that makes me feel better." He grinned. She smiled as she broke for air. He smiled, and he was put to the blush a little. "Sherman...What's gone on?" He smiled. "Right to the work love." She smiled. "Aye." She nodded.

"The X-Men are fine and are dealing with the waiting on Sinister." Sarra growled. "He's a bastard; love." He nodded. "From what the others tell me I know." He said. She smiled, then kissed him. She moaned when she heard Sage over the loudspeaker. "He's here." Was all she said. Sarra cursed. "Hell's Bells." She said as her forhead laid against his. He smiled. "Time to go to work, darling." He said. "Yeah yeah yeah...I gotcha." She muttered. She then flashed into her Silver Star outfit. "He's seen me in this, knows me by this. Let's ride babe." He nodded.

She smiled. "Sarra?" He asked. She nodded. "Let's ride." She said. She brought out her swords and strapped them to her back. "Here we go." She faced off Sinister and he was very angry. He couldn't find what he was looking for, so he struck wherever he could. He struck the vehicles, and when he struck the Buster, Sarra went pale. "Goddamn!" She muttered aloud. Her face went white as she contacted her lover through her mind. _Love! Sherman! Speak to ME!_ She said. _I'm alive...barely._ He mentioned as she cursed. _Hang on Smartman. Love you._ He smiled. _Love you too._

She cursed again. "Hell's Bells." She muttered as she got to him and used her Magick to heal him.

Sarra held Sherman and looked up and saw Tezz, the newest member of the Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, which made her smile. "You two going to be alright?" He asked. She smiled. "I'll need some help getting him home...otherwise, we'll be okay." Tezz smiled when Stanford came up. "I've got it." He hauled Sherman's massive frame up into the ReVerb. Sarra got into her Silver Star, and gunned it as Spinner drove the Buster.

The girl looked absolutely beat tired when she came in, and Vert mentioned it to Orroro, her friend called Storm. "Yes. Using her power exhausts her. She should be flat on her butt asleep, not awake." Sarra looked over at the two, knowing that she was being talked about and she laughed. Then collapsed as Vert got to her side. "Thanks...Wheeler." "I feel like a tonne of bricks hit my head. Where's Sherman?" She asked, softly. "He's in the Infermary." Sarra nodded. "Get me there...I just need to be beside him..." He nodded. "On it." Was all he said and that made her smile.

Sarra sighed, and then said, "I'm gonna pass out now." She said, and he caught her in time. Then, Logan happened by. "I've got her." Vert relenquished his hold on her, and she felt Logan's arms around her. It made her whimper once. "No..." She muttered. He smiled. "Your in no shape to argue dear." He said.

Sarra smiled; sadly. "Sorry...Wolvy." He rolled his eyes. "Between you and Thor..." She chuckled. "How is the old Goldielocks?" She asked. He smiled. "He's worried about you." He said. She smiled. "Tell him I'm...doing alright." He nodded. "I will." Sarra was tired but she gave him a good smile. She grinned and he hugged her. He let go.

"Take care of her." He said to Sherman as he left. Sherman nodded. "Yes. I always do." He said with a smile. Sarra closed her eyes, as Sherman took his place beside her. "Hold me..." She whispered as Logan closed the door behind him. His hands clenched as he held his eyes shut for half a second. 'Sarra...your pain hurts me so...' He thought. Orroro came to him, and touched his hand. He smiled. "Thank you love." He said as he left her door. "Always welcome, Logan." He smiled as she kissed him and left to their rooms.


End file.
